


Haunted House

by APerfectNobody



Series: A Very Star Wars Halloween [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Candles, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead People, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Don't Even Know, I Just Picture Them Around Those Ages, Modern Era, Multi, Painting, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APerfectNobody/pseuds/APerfectNobody
Summary: In which Anakin is potentially sociopathic, paintings move, and everyone is done with the Weird Horror Movie Shit.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Very Star Wars Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Haunted House

“This is a terrible idea.” Padme pointed out.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Oh, relax. We’ll be fine.”

“You ever notice how the one who goes ‘we’ll be fine’ is always the first one to die in horror movies?” Ahsoka smirked.

“She’s got a point.” Obi-Wan nodded.

Rex and Cody both laughed, nodding their agreement as well.

Anakin hated them all. Well, not really, of course. Just you know, at the moment.

\---

“Cue the creepy creaking wood floors…” Ahsoka blinked.

Anakin sighed. “It’s just an old house.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “Whatever undead creature lives here is definitely going for you first. You’re easy bait.”

“I am not!” Anakin yelled indignantly.

“Yes, you are. And the more you claim that all of this is normal, the more the undead will see that.” Padme raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

Rex ran his hand along the huge painting in the entrance hallway. “Yeah, you’re practically asking for some bitch ass ghost to possess you. In fact, I think you wouldn’t even notice if one did.”

“It’s completely normal that I’m floating, what do you mean?” Cody mocked. “Oh, this ectoplasm that I just puked up? That’s nothing. Happens all the time…”

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka doubled over in laughter. Rex and Padme both hid their quiet laughs behind their hands. Anakin rolled his eyes.

These friends of his were the worst.

\---

“Oh my fucking god, what the fuck was that?” Rex jumped.

Padme whipped around. “What was what?”

“I swear to you the dude in that painting just moved.”

“You’re delusional. Paintings don’t move.” Anakin rolled his eyes.

Rex blinked at him for a few seconds before sighing. “Ghost?! If you can hear me, take the tall blond idiot first!”

“First? Oh, no, I’m not dying because Anakin decided this was a good idea. Ghost, just take him and let the rest of us go!” Obi-Wan yelled to the ceiling.

“Obi!” Anakin punched him in the arm, feeling satisfied at the wince and shove back he received. Obi-Wan scoffed at his smirk, and kept walking.

Anakin chased after Obi-Wan, walking in through the door that opened by itself when they approached it, most likely some kind of automatic electronic thing.

\---

“Does no one else find it weird that the candelabra in the corner is just… floating there? There’s literally nothing holding it up or under it.” Cody scrunched up his face in concerned confusion.

Anakin tilted his head, assessing the scene. “It’s probably got some clear wires or something. Just forget about it, let’s keep going.”

Padme sighed. “This is the end of life as we know it.” She followed him up the creaky stairs.

“Ha! Not for me, Pads. I’m staying down here.” Ahsoka declared, glaring at Anakin. Rude.

“Yeah, there’s no way I’m going up there. Everyone knows the bad shit is always in the highest or lowest levels of the creepy house.” Rex agreed.

Cody nodded his agreement. “There doesn’t seem to be an attic, so the second floor and the basement are the horror movie zones. Like hell am I going anywhere that far away from an exit, especially not if it’s in a Zone.”

Anakin groaned. “Fine, guess we’ll just split up then.”

Obi-Wan squawked. “You know, that’s like the worst thing you could possibly do, right? It’s bad enough you act like all this weird shit is normal, now you want to be the one to tell us to split up? And then be one of the ones who go to the Zone?! Fuck’s sake, it’s like you want to die tonight.”

“Have a sense of adventure, Obi.” Anakin rolled his eyes. Really, his friends were so overdramatic and superstitious.

“I have a sense of adventure, _Ani_ , but I also have a sense of self-preservation. You, it appears, do not.” Obi-Wan crossed his arms.

Anakin leaned against the questionable but stable enough staircase rail. “I’ve made it this far, haven’t I? Must be doing something right.”

Padme pulled him away from the rail. “Yeah, you chose friends who have much better judgement than you and don’t want you to die. Look, can we just get this over with? I’m hungry, and I don’t wanna stay here much longer anyway, so we’re leaving soon. But Obi-Wan, you know Ani isn’t going to give up on this and you know neither of us would ever let him face his potential doom alone.”

“Fine!” Obi-Wan groaned loudly, throwing his arms out. He stomped up the stairs past them, disappearing from their sight at the top.

Anakin and Padme shared a look, shrugged, and followed after him.

\---

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Obi-Wan yelled, running out of the room.

Anakin startled, rushing towards him. “What? What is it?”

Obi-Wan glared at him. “Go see for yourself.” He huffed, storming over to where Padme stood.

“Okay…” Anakin trailed off, shrugging. How bad could it possibly be?

Apparently, there was a portrait of some woman who he recognized to be the previous owner of the house, which was leaking blood. Anakin wondered where the blood was coming from before deciding that he didn’t want to know. The woman’s eyes followed him as he inspected the rest of the room.

Like… they actually followed him. She turned her head and tilted it in confusion. Anakin knew he was a bit strange, but damn, even the ghost of Mrs. Patterson seemed to think so.

After finding nothing else weird, unless one considered more floating candles and some bloody knives to be weird, Anakin decided to leave.

On his way back out of the room, he looked through the window and spotted small almost transparent children playing a game outside in the backyard. Anakin shrugged. They seemed to be having fun, who was he to bother them by doing something stupid and unproductive like screaming?

Just as he was about to open the door, the woman spoke.

“Who are you, strange one?”

Anakin turned back around to face her. He smiled. “Anakin Skywalker, ma’am. Nice to meet you, but I really must be going. My girlfriend is hungry, and if we don’t get her food soon, she might actually kill us. Have a good night, Mrs. Patterson.”

He turned back to the door and opened it, walking out of the bedroom, and closing the door behind him.

\---

“See? I told you all we’d be fine.” Anakin smirked, walking down the pathway holding one of Padme’s hands, Obi-Wan on her left side holding the other.

Ahsoka scoffed. “We’re fine because you’re weird and made friendly conversation with an actual ghost.”

Cody was still looking at him like he had spontaneously grown two extra heads. Rex had a nearly identical look on his face, but his eyes were more resigned, as if he had accepted that one of his best friends was a lunatic, and had just given up at this point. Good, at least he had accepted it.

“And don’t forget that he saw paintings move, candles float, bloody knives, ghost children playing in the backyard, and stereotypically creaking floorboards. But not a single one of those things phased him. We’re dating a sociopath, Padme. That’s the only possible explanation.” Obi-Wan decided.

“Yeah… but he’s our sociopath…” Padme sighed, swinging their hands a bit.

Rex blinked. “You are… all insane.”

“Why are we friends with these people?” Cody asked him.

“ _Because_ they’re insane.” Ahsoka smirked. “Admit it, your lives would be so fucking boring if you weren’t part of this crazy sociopathic dysfunctional little family.”

Cody scoffed. “I refuse to admit to anything.”

Anakin grinned. “By refusing to admit to anything, you just admitted to everything.”

Obi-Wan and Padme laughed. Ahsoka smirked, high fiving him. Rex snorted, wrapping a comforting arm around Cody in an attempt to soothe his injured pride.

Okay, maybe Anakin didn’t hate these people. Maybe he loved them all dearly.

And maybe he was definitely looking forward to someday, hopefully very far in the future, getting to be creepy ghosts with them and scaring the shit out of some poor group of teenagers led by a potentially sociopathic fucker like him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello halloween is my favorite holiday and even though i'm currently working on rewrite the stars and a sugar baby au i couldn't just not write something for halloween so enjoy these little one shots y'all
> 
> ps my birthday is on the 30th of october, and i still to this day wonder if that has any connection to the reason i love halloween and all weird things so much


End file.
